


Menages a Trois

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: A mission gives Carson the courage to act
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The mission had been an eye opening experience, a tribe of threesomes. He had laughed at the idea. He had dated, having one partner was a no go area for him but imagine trying to keep two happy. 

John and Evan had stared round in disbelief, though Ronan and Teyla had taken it with a pinch of salt and Rodney had been strangely quiet. Not approving or disapproving, his face had looked haunted almost. 

Carson finished his shift and headed to Rodney's room, as he buzzed. He could hear him moving round, as he let himself in and Rodney pushed a lid on a box.

"What you got there lad, I am worried about you?"

"Nothing, just some old pictures."

"Can I see?" he asked 

"It doesn't leave this room, it's a very private part of my life."

"Ok Rodney, I promise"

He took off the lid, as he held out a picture. Carson peered at it and frowned. 

"I recognise Dr Jackson, who is the other?"

"That is Jonas Quinn, he was part of SG1 for a time."

"This looks rather...uh cosy" he said 

"Yes it's what it looks like, I was dating two men at a time. We looked after each other, it was nice. Jonas was the protecter, I was the brains and Daniel kept the peace.


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions

Rodney's confession had shocked Carson, for 3 years he had known him and just hadn't expected he was gay. The smile on his face in the photo, was one he saw rarely in his friend.

His friend, well that was not so much how he viewed their relationship. So finding out his sexual preferences, brought more possible options to him. He had always found Rodney good looking, his strong bone structure and his broad shoulders. It got him thinking, was the three of them still involved. 

A couple of weeks later, he blurted out the question over stew at dinner.

"Am I still involved, we are a galaxy apart what do you think?" 

"Then tha's a no?" asked Carson 

"Yes, that's a no" scowled Rodney 

"Do you miss it?"

"Why the interest?" he asked, looking at him closely and then he got up abruptly and left.

"Crap" said Carson, what if Rodney told John or Elisabeth he was coming onto him.

He finished his food, put the trays away and left the room.

"Hey Carson" said Elisabeth, "have you seen Rodney?" 

He left 20 minutes ago" he answered, "good night."

"Night" she answered, rushing off 

Carson got to his room, opened the door and stepped inside.

A set of arms slipped round his waist, kissing his neck and he sunk back against Rodney's firm chest. The door closed, as he turned round and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Hell Carson, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didnae know youse were.. " he paused

"...gay Carson, my liking of Sam is just friendly banter."

He backed him against the bed, removing his shirt and Carson hesitated. 

"Rodney, I ave neva..." He stammered

"Then leave me lead" he said, taking his chin and kissing him.

Carson relaxed, Rodney was gentle and passionate. His expert hands touching and teasing him, knowing what to do and say. He lay Carson on the bed, pulling off his trousers and boxers and making a dim light come on.

"So beautiful" said Rodney, pulling off his shirt, trousers and boxers.

"Youse make mae blush luv" he moaned, as Rodney licked the tip of his cock and he moaned.

"Any lube?" he asked 

"In my drawer" he blushed 

Rodney sat between his legs, rubbing the lube round his hole and sinking one finger in and out of him.

Carson groaned, as Rodney smiled and added a second. He moved them at a teasingly slow pace, opening him gently as his back arched off the bed and he added a third. 

Rodney took them out, lubing up his own cock and spread his legs. Carson tensed and Rodney crawled over him, the kisses down his neck and tugging at his lip. 

"Trust me" he said 

Carson relaxed slightly, as he put the tip of his cock by his hole. Moving it in and out, as he kissed and tugged at his nipples. 

"Rodney I am so close" he gasped, as he pushed forward and slid in till he felt some resistance and stopped. 

His tongue found Carson's, as he kissed him deeply and he moved in deeper.

"Oh god youse are so big"

" A few more inches Carson, nearly there" as he bit into his shoulder and an orgasm erupted through his body.

Rodney pushed in up to his balls, then stopped and Carson lay there relaxed and panting hard.

"I am going to move, nice and slow."

He began a firm, slow movement and he held down Carson's wrists. He took the thrusts, writhing, gasping in pleasure and Rodney came hard. He lay next to him and nuzzled his neck, pulling him towards him and spooning him.

Half an hour later, Carson felt his ability to talk again come back.

"Tha was magic Rodney love"

"Are you ok?"

"More then ok" as they both settled down to sleep.


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the team go on a mission

John watched them, as they headed along the path close together and looking at the LSD screen. They had been walking for three hours and Rodney had not moaned once, which was impossible. He had kept close to Carson, who hated off world missions and preferred to be in his infirmary or the lab. Carson had nearly tripped a few times but Rodney righted him almost effortlessly. 

The attack came out of nowhere, people who didn't register on the LSD until they were surrounded. They must have been too busy talking, he would have to talk to them about this. They were tied back to back, Ronan, Teyla and himself to a tree and their captors made a fire and settled round it.

"How the hell did they catch us off guard?" hissed John

"They didn't show up, till they were round us" shrugged Rodney

"You sure the pair of you weren't too busy chatting and not watching" snapped John

"You accusing us of something Colonel" snapped Rodney, as Carson reached round and pulled at the knife pocket on Rodney"s belt.

It opened, as he slid the knife behind him and put the handle in Rodneys hand. He sawed at the rope and it fell, as he released them both and they waited till their captors fell asleep. Rodney and Carson got up, cutting the ropes off the others and they snuck off into the bushes taking their guns. There was shouts and they ran, climbing up the rocks and towards a cave. 

Carson slipped on a loose rock and fell down, as Rodney ran after him rolling him into the bushes and the captors came into view. The other three were on the rocks, hiding in the cave and looking out. Rodney looked down at the cut to his head, as he stroked Carson's hair and he held him gently in his arms. The footsteps went away and then Ronan was there, as he stopped smirking at them both.

Rodney held Carson to him, as Ronan helped Rodney get him up and to the cave.

"You ok Doc?" asked John

"Just a scratch" he said, as Rodney opened the bag and cleaned up the cut.

"We'll stay here tonight" said John, as Ronan crouched by the entrance

"I will be on guard" he said 

Carson lay back against his bag, as Rodney sat close to him and John watched curiously. When Teyla woke him for his watch, Carson lay in Rodney's arms and he looked at them dumbfounded.

"Is some thing the matter" asked Teyla, looking down at them and back at John in confusion

"It's the two men thing" muttered Ronan, "i think they make a cute couple"

"Unless you have feelings for one of them and you are jealous?" asked Teyla

"I am in the military, i don't..." he scoffed and walked off

"Hey Mckay, your watch" said John, shaking his arm and he opened his eyes and saw Carson curled up against him.

"Ok" he said, sliding away carefully and going towards the entrance.

He took out his gun and watched into the darkness, as John closed his eyes and got under Rodney's warm blanket. He was shocked to awaken, to feel an arm over him. He was warm and he saw Carson, as he thought about getting up. There were footsteps and he closed his eyes, as Rodney came over to Carson. He felt his forehead and muttered, then went back to the doorway and ate a bar. 

John got up and headed to the doorway, as he sat by Rodney.

"It's not your watch, it is Carson's."

"He has a temperature, he can stay where he is. I will take the watch, it makes no difference. We didn't miss the life signs, we just didn't have any till the last minute"

"I am sorry, i should have believed you. Listen, are you and Carson involved?"

"I...does it make a difference, we are not military"

"I understand" he shrugged, "just curious. I think Teyla and Ronan saw before I did, I didn't know you were..."he stopped

"Gay, Shepherd it's not a new thing for me. I was attached on earth too, I broke up before I left."

"Who was he?" asked John

"They" said Rodney, "there was two at the same time." 

John gaped at his friend, as Rodney grinned 

"Tell me more" said John, grinning 

"On the condition it doesn't leave this cave" said Rodney

"Promise" said John


End file.
